The Story Of Us
by Meriadeth
Summary: Castiel remembers how he met Dean, and tells his daughters of the time before their birth. A Sort of Prequel to Parent Trap... Pairing: Cas/Adam. Cas/Dean. Enjoy. Ratings may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_So I received a review asking for the beginning, with Castiel and Adam, and with Castiel's relationship with Dean, so here it is, if you have not read Parent Trap then you won't get this story…_

_Enjoy, oh and if you like it, review and the next chapter should hopefully be out tomorrow. _

The Story of Us

(California Present Day)

Marissa was about to get ready for bed when her sister ran in with their dad walking behind her.

"Marissa daddy is going to tell us how he met dad." Melissa said as Marissa looked to Castiel as he nodded.

Soon they were tucked in with Castiel in the middle of the bed. Dean had stopped by for a few seconds as he was going out to the stables to help a mare who was having trouble birthing her colt.

"Okay where do you want to me to start?" he asked as Melissa thought for a moment. Marissa was looking at both of them and decided to answer for her sister.

"How about the beginning daddy," Castiel agreed and then they settled down for the long story

(California, Eighteen Years Ago)

Castiel wondered for the fifth time that day why he had decided to move out to Californian, San Francisco to be exact, he couldn't stand it, for one to much smog, two, too many famous people for his liking, and three well that was his next patient, a one Dean Winchester.

It had actually started off as a good day, the air was as fresh as it was going to get, the birds weren't attacking anyone, and the famous had decided to all go away somewhere where they could be the last gossip. Castiel had arrived at the ER a half an hour early, sat around chatting with the nurses, drinking coffee. When he made his way to the doctor's lounge, his very stern head of nurses, was standing there with a bored look on her face and a chart.

"Patient, Dean Winchester, Alex would have taken him, but the man cussed him when they tried to get an ex-ray, stats are already recorded, patient's two brothers are with him, trying to keep him calm." Liza smirked when Cas just looked at her.

"And I see that they are failing," Castiel said opening the chart to look. He winced when he saw what had happen. "Damn, he fell off his horse huh,"

"Actually he said that he was thrown, the youngest said that he fell, and then that started a screaming match between them, anyway, you have what you need, I am going the hell home." and with that she walked away.

Reading the chart as he walked, he bumped into someone that was obviously looking around; when he looked up he saw the deepest shade of green eyes he had ever seen, of course they belonged to a man, and as he just stopped and stared he saw that the man was also checking him out.

When Castiel managed to blink the man was gone, he looked around thinking that he had just imagined the handsome man, and then he saw him again asking one of his nurses about something, and then Castiel hugged the chart to his chest as the nurse pointed to him and then the handsome man turned to look at him.

"Hey, are you Dr. Novak?" Adam Winchester asked as he got closer to the man holding a chart as if it was a shield.

Castiel would never admit that the next words out of his mouth were squeaked, "Yes that would be me, can I help you?" he flinched as his listened as his voice spoke the words in a higher pitch as was meant. He hugged the chart tighter as he watched the man smile. 'Wow his teeth were white' he mentally smacked himself as he thought about that.

"Yeah, um my brother is in a lot of pain and wants to know and I quote, 'where the hell is the damn doctor' like I said his words." Adam said as he watched the man come to full height.

"Name?" Castiel said finally snapping out of his self indulgence of what his mind was picturing, because damn. He looked again as he recognized the name that the man had said. "Oh well then I would be the damn doctor your brother is looking for." He saw the man give a sigh of relief that he had been found. Castiel directed the man to the room that his patient was assigned.

When Castiel walked in he saw that Dean was lying on his stomach and was manfully complaining that he hated doctors that took their sweet ass time getting here. Dean was of course lying with his head away from the door, so he couldn't see that Castiel had entered.

"Hello I am Dr. Novak, how are you feeling Mr. Winchester?" he was going for nice, yet stern. Dean managed to look back with a scowl.

"How the hell do you think, I've been laying here for over thirty minutes waiting for your ass to show up." Dean said as he winced when the movement caused his back to spasm.

The other obvious brother, stood and Castiel had a moment to blink at how tall the man was, because looking at the other two, holy shit. "I'm sorry Dr. Novak, but Dean has always been a little rough around the edges, please don't mind him." the brother smiled. When Castiel only blinked the man started stumbling all over the place, well with his words that is. "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Sam Winchester, that is Adam Winchester and this loud ass baby is Dean Winchester." And Castiel looked at each one of them and couldn't help but smile as the loud ass baby turned his head to glare at Sam.

"Okay, well let's see what we got here." Castiel said as he washed and dried his hands and placed gloves on, Adam backed up when Castiel walked over to his side to examine Dean.

Dean made some complaints about where Castiel was touching him as the pain was getting worse, and he screamed out when Cas hit the most painful part of his back. "You dumb ass doctor, what the hell, it says in my chart that I hurt my back, what part of that do you not understand." He looked over as he saw Adam glare at him, but then he realized that he wasn't glaring at him, but at Dean.

"Well I think I would know that whine anywhere," an older man walked in as Sam and Adam snapped to attention, Cas just looked over at him, he was about to ask who the man was when both the brothers called him dad and Dean sagged in relief that the man was finally there. Ah the father.

Cas backed up and went to his chart writing what he needed down, "I am ordering an x-ray and painkillers for Dean, but I am thinking that we have a slipped disc, I won't know more until I get the x-rays back, I'll send the nurse in here with some vicodins, your not allergic to anything are you Dean?" as Dean went to say something, the father answered instead that no he didn't. Cas watched as Dean sag a little in shame when he did that, and came to the conclusion that this man raised each of his boys as soldiers and not children.

Castiel smiled a little as he walked out. He was at the desk when he noticed that Adam was looking at him from the door. He smiled again with a small blush as he talked to the nurse.

In the end it was a minor slipped disc, and he sent Dean back home with pain killers and orders to rest for two weeks and no getting back on horses for at least a month or it would do more damage.

(The Next Day)

Castiel walked along side his brother Gabriel as the man was in town for a brief stop over on his way to Japan for a fashion show. His brother was a fashion designer and of course most of Castiel clothes came from him.

"I think that our family has too many over-achievers," Castiel made a small sound in the back of his throat as Gabriel talked his ear off. They were walking along the bay and he was enjoying the view and his brother's company.

"I mean look at Michael, he's the oldest and a lawyer, then we have Raphael, he works in Washington D.C. as a Senator for the love of all that is holy," Gabriel said with a flurry of hand waving, causing other people to look at him.

Castiel nodded knowing where this was going. "Then we have me, beloved fashion designer, and then Balthazar, well international playboy," he laughed as Gabriel continued.

"And then you, a young doctor to the stars." At that Castiel lost it and Gabriel just watched with a smile on his face.

"Gabriel you are indeed something else." Castiel said as he looked over and then his smile left as he saw someone standing across from then, Gabriel noticed Castiel looking away from him, so he turned and saw who his brother was looking at.

"Oh my, I am not mistaking, there seems to be a young gentleman looking at you, could we dare to say that he is checking you up." Castiel blushed as he heard his brother's words.

"Oh god Gab, do you know who that is? Of course you don't, that, that…that is Adam Winchester." Castiel was officially freaking out making Gabriel smile at his stuttering brother. "I…was his brother's doctor yesterday, oh god he's walking this way." Castiel panicked when he turned and then noticed that Gabriel was way the hell over toward the beach. He glared at his smirking brother as Gabriel waved at him. When he went to turn back he saw that Adam was standing directly in front of him.

Adam had the good grace to blush a little as he dug his hands into his pockets as he looked at Castiel. "Um hey, thought that was you, when I looked over." Adam said as Castiel just stared at him. "I just wanted to say hey, and to thank you for putting up with my brother yesterday."

Castiel was still staring and when he saw that Adam fidget, he snapped out of it. "Oh no problem, it is my job after all, so…" Castiel stopped not knowing what to say, and his breath caught when Adam smiled again. "How is Dean doing anyway?" he asked and Adam nodded.

"He's good, still acting like a whiny teenager," Adam shrugged and Castiel nodded looking around, he frowned when Gabriel started sign-language, rolling his eyes at what his brother was saying poorly, he looked back and saw Adam looking over at Gabriel, but it was how Adam was looking that startled him.

"That is my brother, Gabriel he is signing that I should ask you out." And Castiel was going to hate himself and was already well on his way to a full on blush as he just realized what he had said.

He took a chance and peeked over to see Adam's reaction and saw that it was shock and a little humor. "I mean… um, what were we talking about? Oh right Dean, um how is he again?" he needed to shut up, really, he was about to run and jump into the ocean, and he didn't know how to swim.

Adam started laughing, he couldn't help it, "Dean is fine, really, and I am glad you asked to go out, because that saves me from stumbling all over the place asking you." Castiel stopped his plan to drown himself, he would of course have to fight off Gabriel as the man would undoubtedly, try to stop him. As all thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he looked at Adam. And he did the only thing he could think to do, and that was to blink.

"Really? You want to go out with me? Um, why?" Castiel stopped himself as the questions kept coming.

"Well yeah, because you're seriously hot, so what do you say? Tomorrow at eight?" adam asked looking a little nervous.

Castiel started staring again, only to blink when Gabriel finally came up and slapped him on the back, he turned to glare at his older brother, "He would love to go out." He stated as Castiel gaped at him. "Hi I'm Gabriel, Cassie's older brother." Adam shook his hand as Castiel reared back to slap his brother, because that nickname was so inappropriate right now.

"Well that is great, um do you have to work tomorrow, cause I can pick you up after work if that is okay?" Castiel nodded as he blinked. Adam smiled causing Cas to lose his breath again, "well I'll see you tomorrow after work, see ya Cassie." Adam smirked at the nickname.

Gabriel smiled as he waved goodbye, then he looked at Castiel, and he flinched a little at the glare the younger one was sending him. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed Castiel around the shoulders, "Come on Cassie, let's get you some new clothes to celebrate, I'll even buy." Castiel sighed as he was led away from the area by his brother.

This was just great, he had a date and he apparently going out with his brother to buy clothes now for said date. He could look on the bright-side, even if the date sucked hardcore; he'd have gotten some free clothes from it.

Turned out the date was wonderful and it started one of the greatest love stories of all time, it just wasn't with Adam, but Dean.

(California, Present Day)

"Oh gross, you dated uncle Adam, daddy that is so like totally gag." Melissa said making Castiel smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah and it lasted a year." Castiel said kissing his daughter on the head. He sat back remembering the date with a small smile.

"Daddy we want to hear about when you started with dad, no more with uncle Adam." Marissa whined cuddling close drawing Cas out of his memory.

"Well then, perhaps tomorrow night," he just smiled as his daughters groaned out loud.

"Na it is past your bed time, so up…up, to your room young lady." He said as he patted Melissa on the back as she got out of the bed. He followed her after kissing Marissa on the forehead and tucking her in for the night.

As Melissa got in her bed Castiel helped her get the covers over her, "Daddy, when you met daddy," she stopped as she struggled for the words. "Was it love at first sight, is that why you dated uncle Adam to get close to dad?" Cas bit his lip as she asked.

"Honestly sweetie, I couldn't stand your father, just like he couldn't stand me." Castiel said telling the truth as he ran his fingers threw her hair.

"But in the end, he just couldn't resist me." Dean's voice said as he walked in, Melissa smiled at her parents.

Castiel smiled as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, "Goodnight young lady." Dean echoed that and they walked back to their bedroom, getting ready for bed themselves.

"So you were telling the girls our story?" Dean asked when he went to the bathroom; Castiel stopped getting dressed for bed at his husband's question.

"You think it's wrong to tell them?" Castiel asked as Dean came back in the room, he only got a shrug out of Dean.

When they were in the bed with the lights off, Dean rolled over putting his arm around Castiel, holding him close. "Na, just don't get to into detail, the girls might not respect us later in life."

Castiel had considered that and shrugged, "If the girls want to know how we came together, I say, let them know."

Dean just grunted as he got closer. "Yeah."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the second chapter, still with Adam, but the next chapter, ratings will go up and we take a look on how Cas got with Dean and broke Adam's heart…_

_Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews, hope you like…_

The Story of Us

(The Next Night, Present Time)

Castiel was getting ready to walk up the stairs to join his husband for bed; he had had one hell of an exhausting day at the hospital, so he just wanted to cuddle up with Dean and go to sleep. Of course his daughters had other plans; he stopped walking up the stairs when he saw two identical twin girls standing at the top waiting for him.

He groaned as he remembered telling them that he would finish some of the story he had started last night. "Girls please not tonight, daddy is really tired." he whined as the girls just looked at him. Finally deciding that he wasn't going to get any sympathy from either of them, he nodded and waved his hand, telling them to go get ready.

When the girls raced off, he walked to his room, his intent was to get out of his scrubs and into decent bed clothes, as he did he saw Dean lying on the bed reading something in a file. "What are you reading?" Dean looked up as Cas spoke and then shrugged, placing the file down on the bed.

"Oh, just financial reports for the ranch," Castiel smirked at that, because he knew that Dean hated doing taxes and stuff like that, so they mostly had accountants doing that for them.

He could feel Dean's eyes on him when he changed into more comfortable clothing. When his night shirt was on he felt Dean coming up and placing his arms around his waist and he closed his eyes as his husband started to nibble on his ear. Cas turned in Dean's arms kissing him, but backed out of it when Dean started kissing him back with a little fire in it.

"Sorry babe, but the kids want to hear more to the story of us," Dean groaned and fell back on to the bed dramatically, making him huff a laugh at his husband.

"Can't you tell them, that dad needs some attention tonight?" Dean asked as he held his head up with his left arm, licking his lips as Cas started changing out of his pants.

"DADDY, COME ON YOU PROMISED!" Cas looked back at Dean when they both heard that. Dean collapsed back on the bed as Cas laughed at him, slipping his sleep pants on, he glanced back as he walked out the door.

He felt bad for his husband, who he knew would be asleep by the time he got finished with the girls, Dean had worked hard today as well. He walked into Melissa's bedroom and saw that both of them were waiting for him. He crawled in between them, and settled as the girls cuddled close to him.

"Okay where were we?" Cas asked as he tried to remember. Marissa answered his question.

"You were going out on a date with Uncle Adam." Melissa gagged a little, but that just made Cas smile.

"Okay, so the date was great, I actually had a great time." He began, remembering the first date with a Winchester.

(Eighteen years ago)

Castiel waited with a slight excitement in his stance, Adam had called the hospital as they forgot to exchange phone numbers, he had managed to take the call, and it was a near miss as he had been extremely busy at that time.

By the time he was off shift it was seven-thirty and he had just enough time to shower in the employee's locker room and he had somehow only got four cat calls as he left in his new clothes that he was told looked hot on him by his brother.

He watched as a black Mustang pulled up. He calmed himself as the door opened and sucked in a breath as Adam stepped out; he smiled when Adam came around the car coming his way.

"Hey, wow you look great." Adam said making Cas blush a little at the praise. He looked down at his outfit. He never really liked black, most of his clothes were white or blue, but Gabriel had picked out a royal blue shirt with black jeans, his statement was the blue makes your eyes brighter and the black is just awesome, he rolled his eyes as Gabriel made another statement about the tighter the pants the more Adam was going to look.

"Thanks, you look great as well." Cas said as he looked at Adam's outfit. White shirt and blue jeans, okay it was kind of plain, but hey he wasn't going to complain.

Adam ushered him to the car, opening the door for him. He would have complained about that since he wasn't a woman, but hey it was romantic. Adam had just got in the driver side when Castiel looked over and saw some of the staff that he worked with standing outside watching, all of them had big smiles on their faces, some of them gave him a thumbs up. He sank down in the seat as Adam drove off. That was just great, now he was going to get hounded tomorrow.

The date had started with of course dinner, and Adam had spared no expense, the wine was the most expensive they had and it tasted wonderful, Cas had lobster tails with lemon butter with a baked potato, while Adam had a steak. They spoke of his work and of course Adam told him about all the horses that his family had, and what they did for a living.

Castiel had to admit that he wanted to see Adam riding one of his horses, looking all lean and sinfully delicious on top of a horse. He looked up with a blush as the desert cart was pushed to their table and even though they were both full, Adam ordered the most expensive chocolate cake they had to offer.

Cas sat back as they shared the piece, and he groaned as he rubbed his full belly. "So want to hit a movie or maybe dancing?" Adam had asked watching Castiel with a hungry look.

Of course Castiel wouldn't want to dance on a full stomach so he suggested a movie. So Adam just shrugged and off to the movies they went. Most of the movie was a blur and boring as Adam had placed his hand on Cas's thigh and refused to move it, not that Cas wanted him too, but it had taken up so much of his attention that he hardly seen any of the movie.

After the movie, which Cas would have to watch again as Adam had said it was awesome. They went to a small bar that had light music, and they sat at one of the tables in the back and talked about family and other stuff they had not discussed over dinner. There late night drinks were put on halt as Adam's phone started to ring. Sending an apologetic glance over at Cas, he answered.

"Oh hey dad, yeah he is with me, what!" Castiel looked up as Adam looked over at him, mouthing an, oh hell. "Okay well be there in a few," Cas looked confused as Adam signaled their waitress. "You mind coming over at the house?" still looking at him Adam finished. "Dean fell out of bed, trying to go to the bathroom and apparently he is in an extreme amount of pain." Castiel stood immediately, dropping some money on the table and started walking out, leaving Adam behind staring at him.

"Hey, this is my date; I am supposed to pay for everything." Adam said handing the money that he had thrown down. Castiel was about to say that he was the one that blurted out about the date, but he didn't want Dean to hurt, by wasting his time arguing over who asked who first, which would have been technically him.

By the time they reached Adam's house and Castiel had to admire the family that Adam came from, the house was huge, the acreage was so much that he could look out at the field and see over two dozen horses out grazing in the moonlight. Within moments of getting out of the car, Cas saw a cute little blonde girl running out of the house, going straight for Adam.

"Uncle Dean is hurt really bad, he made swears in my jar." The girl said as she tugged on Adam's arm, Castiel had to admit that she was adorable, then a woman stepped out.

"Uh Cas this is Ellen, Jo, she is Ellen's daughter and the little lady of the house," Adam said as he walked up to Ellen, Cas was right behind him, he nodded when the woman looked over at him.

"Nice to meet you, Cas" Ellen said as she ushered them all in. "Dean is upstairs, John and Sam tried to pick him up, but he just fought them, the poor thing." she said as she shook her head.

"If you could show me the way?" Castiel said as Adam began walking up the stairs, when they hit the top they could hear Dean screaming at Sam. Adam showed Cas to Dean's room and as he opened the door, the scene would have made him snicker.

There laid Dean on the floor looking like an overturned turtle. Sam was sitting on the floor with a look that screamed 'if someone doesn't do something fast, he will die, by my hands' making Cas smile a little.

"Finally, someone that knows what the hell there doing," Dean growled at them. "Hey doc, think you can help me get back in bed?" he also asked sarcastically.

"Think you can ask nicer?" Castiel said with a raised eyebrow, Dean turned his head and they both stared at each other, Adam cleared his throat, because one, Dean didn't need to look at his date the way he was, and two, he had to take Castiel home again. Dean looked over at Adam and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Dr. Novak, will you please help me get back on the bed." Dean said being a touch nicer; Castiel nodded ushering the others out of the room, because this would probably embarrass the hell out of Dean.

"Okay Dean, lets get you back to bed, and for future potty times, get someone to buy you a urinal, or have someone help you to the bathroom." Castiel said rolling Dean over on his stomach

Dean groaned when he felt the tug on his back as he rolled over, "who the hell calls it potty time, oh wait you do,"

"Hush, okay I'll support your back, get you knees ready, bend them, like that," Dean followed Cas's instructions and finally after much pain, he was on the bed, with Cas hovering over him.

"Thanks doc, I owe ya." Dean said breathlessly. Castiel just shrugged moving a pillow to make Dean more comfortable.

Cas looked over him once more and deemed him perfectly positioned, and just about the time he walked out, he felt a hand on his and he turned to look at Dean again.

"Just some friendly advise, be careful with Adam, and I am not talking about me being his brother and this being a warning," as Cas looked back with a tilt of his head, "He has issues, that is all I'm saying, just watch your self." Dean laid back, closing his eyes.

Castiel just nods and walked out of the room, when he closed the door he sees Adam standing by the steps with an anxious look on his face, shrugging Dean warning, he smiles at his date and they walked down the stairs and out the door.

(California Present Day)

Castiel sighed as he looked at his sleeping daughters, he knew that they were tired, so he scooted to the bottom of the bed and pulled the covers over them a little better, stretching a little, he turns out the lights to Melissa's room and makes the slow trek back to his room.

When he gets there, he notices Dean still a wake and watching TV, "all done for the night?" Cas nods his head as he reached his side of the bed.

"Just got finished with making sure you were okay from the fall." Castiel said with a smirk as his husband blushed.

"Yeah telling of your time with Adam must have bored them right to sleep." Dean laughed as Cas swatted at him, when he saw that Cas was fully in the bed, he rolled over on top of his husband.

"You're not seriously going to tell them how we came together," at Cas's blush, Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah that, your not going to tell them, right?"

Castiel sighed and rested his hands on Dean's back, "I don't think so, I mean we weren't exactly dating when we eh, well I don't think that, that would teach them something that we want to teach them, cheating on ones boyfriend is not what we want for our children to know," when he saw Dean take a breath of relief, he knew that he had made the right decision.

Cas was about to make Dean roll off of him when Dean popped his head up from where it had been resting against his neck. "Hey wanna do a repeat of the first time?" Dean asked wagging his eyebrows.

Cas snorted, replying. "Well if we want to I can find a blanket, although I would just prefer to say reliving the first honeymoon."

As Dean pushed up a little making Castiel jerk a little as the force made both of their erections hardened, he leaned down and whispered into Cas's ear. "I think I like that idea."

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Us

Castiel loved the weekend, especially his weekend off. But there were some disadvantages to having the entire weekend off, and that was because Dean still had work to do, to Dean, everyday was a workday. He worked on the fences, the barn, and stables and of course the horses. Cas would sometimes help, but he may like horses he didn't like them enough to do this type of work everyday.

So mostly he would stand or sit on one of the fence posts and watched Dean riding one or training one, he sometimes remember Adam taking him on his very first horse ride. But with Dean, he would always be cautious about letting him get on one. So he mostly rode with Dean on his horse.

But today he slept in, sleeping well into the time that usually his daughters would come busting into his room, and when he woke and saw the time, he wondered where they were. Getting up he stretched all the kinks out of his body, sagging down he came to the conclusion that he was getting old. He thought for a moment that Dean had taken the girls out riding.

When he went down stairs he saw that the house had an empty feeling to it, he saw that the girls backpacks were gone, and Ellen was gone and the kitchen was clean, the coffee pot was a make your own cup so he went to start his brew. As he turned with his coffee he noticed a letter, written in Dean's handwriting.

_Heya babe, gone to take the kids to dads, see ya around one_

_Dean_

Ah so that was why the house was empty, and obviously since the kids weren't going to be here, then Dean must have given Ellen the weekend off. Hell they could forage for food or they could go out. Looking at the clock he saw that it was after ten, so he called Gabriel. Talking to his brother always put him in a happy mode, not that Dean couldn't, but when they were young Gab would always make him smile.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell the kids, I mean Dean has a point, hell I was the one that cheated." Cas said in the phone, he could hear cheering in the background.

"_Oh please, Adam had it coming, I mean he did treat you like shit some of the time," _Gabriel said, and Cas nodded a little, it was true that after the seventh month of their relationship Adam had started acting a little forceful and sometime when he got mad, he would simply leave Cas stranded on the side of the road. And then wouldn't talk to him for several days after that.

"I know, but…" Cas said taking a sip of his coffee.

"_There are no buts about it, you made a decision, maybe not exactly the way anyone predicted, but it's all in the past and you both are mature." _Cas snorted when his brother said that, because really. Adam had killed his marriage for twelve years and Cas was beyond furious with the younger brother.

"_I would love to stay and chat with you a little more, but I am at a fashion show as you can hear, give my love to the kids and tell them that on my next stop over I will see them. Love ya baby bro." _Cas nodded and replied and hung up. He sat back on the couch and thought 'now what'. He knew that he would be incredibly bored just sitting there, so he put in one of the baby movies that Dean had saved.

Instead of watching the movie, Cas thought about the time that he and Adam had their last fight, it was horrible and it left him standing out next to the bar that they had stopped at. He had called Dean; he didn't know why he had called; only that he did. Dean of course had come out to get him, he wasn't crying his heart out or anything like that, he was more angry than sad. He remembered saying the words, and he knew that he had wanted someone to make the pain go away, just for a little while.

(Eighteen years ago)

"I don't want to go home." it was spoken in a whisper, and he knew sitting this close to Dean that the man could hear him.

"Where do you want to go?" his drive at the moment asked as he looked over. The driver of course had been Dean. And hell Dean was much better looking than Adam, but with his luck, he had always assumed that Dean was straight. But now thinking on it he had seen the look of lust coming from his eyes over the past several months that he had been with Adam.

"Somewhere that I can relax, and not think of your brother," Cas said looking out the passenger side window, he couldn't have said what Dean was thinking, but he did feel a hand creeping up his thigh, when he looked over at Dean, he knew that Dean wanted him and thank the gods that he had someone to be with.

And the next thing Cas knew, he was being escorted to the motel room, that to this day they were still going there for their anniversary. But Cas didn't care at that moment as he was pushed up against the door, held there by Dean's body as they kissed passionately, he didn't know who had sent them tumbling to the bed, but Cas knew that when he sank down on Dean's hardened length that he would never feel the same again.

Of course it had left Cas with an unbearable guilty feeling that lasted for days, he avoided Dean and made love to Adam over and over again until one of the collapsed. Adam never suspected a thing and Cas was able to breath. Of course one day would ruin his well thought out plan to avoid Dean.

It had started out as any day would have, him and Adam had had sex just as they had woke up, showering, shaving and eating breakfast, just as they were about to leave, he saw that Dean's car was pulling up. When he questioned Adam about it, he had snapped his fingers as if remembering something.

"Dad wants me to go with him to look at this new horse that he is thinking of breeding with one of his, I had totally forgotten that it was today." He was about to say something when Dean had gotten out of the car.

"Dude, dad is seriously pissed at you, he tried calling you, but you never answered, if I was you, I would get your ass in gear, before he leaves with out you." Cas had looked down the entire time Dean was talking, and so intent that he was at not paying attention to Dean he had snapped back as he felt a kiss on his cheek and then he watched as Adam hauled ass to his car and taken off with out looking back.

He turned back to see Dean walk into their house, curious he walked in behind him, but when he looked around and didn't see him, he closed the door. And somehow Dean was behind it and then he was pushed to the couch. 

"I missed you baby," came the feathery voice as Dean whispered into his ear, and Cas couldn't help but shudder when he did that "You were avoiding me." Gripping the couch cushion hard he arched his back as Dean gripped his hips painfully and thrust upwards.

That had started it, a rough tumble on the couch. And then Cas was hooked, and when Adam returned home later that night, he tried to fuck the feeling of Dean off of him.

It didn't work…

It was like he craved Dean, just to feel Dean enter him was like heaven, Adam he had to admit didn't hold a candle to Dean. They would meet each other at the motel that they had stayed at for the first time, over and over again; Cas took all his frustrations out on Dean as he rode the younger man's cock. Until they became sloppy, almost getting caught several times, it didn't matter anymore, all Castiel knew was that he needed Dean.

And after a year with Adam, he had broken it off with him, and went with Dean.

(Present Time)

Cas was so caught up with his own memories that he didn't hear Dean coming home, it was only the touch that he felt, he smiled and looked up at his husband as the man put his arms around his chest.

"You have that look," Dean said into his neck as he nuzzled into it, placing a kiss on it.

"Just remembering the past." Cas said as he closed his eyes, "I can't help but think, that if we had not just shrugged off Adam the way we did, maybe he would have left us alone." Dean made a sound in the back of his throat.

"And maybe he would have gotten you back," Cas snorted as Dean said that, because really when it came to Dean, no one would have been able to turn him away from Dean. He frowned remembering that the woman that had shown up did, but that was because he wouldn't listen to Dean.

"So how long will the kids be gone?" Cas asked as Dean came around and sat next to them.

"Dad said he wanted them for the weekend, mom wants to take them out for a dinner party that they were invited to." Dean said as Cas looked over at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh really? And when is Sam coming over to work." Cas said getting up straddling his husband. He bit his lip when he felt Dean's hands rubbing his thighs.

"That is the best part, the horses have already been tended to, and the fences looks great, so he left us and we are totally alone," Dean said as he looked up with a smile. "We also have the weekend by ourselves, Totally…Alone…For…Two…Whole…Days." He said as he nipped at Castiel's collarbone, making his husband shudder the entire time.

This weekend was starting to look up…

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Story of Us…_

As the weekend progressed, it was Sunday when they emerged from their bedroom. As they walked down the stairs they could hear Ellen returning for her normal stop over, to make a list of stuff she would need for the following week.

"Good morning Ellen." Cas said as he walked to get his cup started, startling the woman that had her back turned away from them.

"Howdy boys, and how's ya'll weekend going," she smirked when she saw a new hickey on Cas's neck. Dean saw it and coughed to cover his laugh as Cas blushed a little.

"Oh you know, just working off stress for the week," Dean said walking over to Cas, placing a kiss on his head as he stole the cup Cas had, walking out the door to head over to the stables.

Cas sighed as he got another cup, he walked around the kitchen as Ellen went back to her shopping list. He thought back to where he had broken up with Adam, he had actually thought about leaving the state, meaning he had thought of leaving Dean. It scared him to think about that and he was profoundly grateful that he had stayed.

"He would have followed you," Ellen said as she looked in one of the cabinet's.

Cas blinked when he heard her speak. "I'm sorry, what?" Ellen turned from her list and looked at Cas.

"You heard me, he would have followed you." She said with a smile.

"Are you a mind reader?" Ellen looked confused when he had said that.

"No you asked, 'if I left' I figured you were talking about what you been telling them girls about when you first came here. After Adam and all." Oh that was it; the girls must have been asking Ellen for anything they could about their story.

"I'm sorry if they were asking questions," Cas smiled as Ellen huffed about it. "Um, if you could, tell me what you have been saying,"

"Oh nothing much, I told them of one of the best barbeque parties that this family had." Ellen laughed as Cas buried his head into his hands with a groan. "Well it was," Ellen said as she turned back to her list, and Cas grabbed his coffee and left the kitchen.

Christ he hadn't thought of that party in a long time, oh god, how was he going to explain that one to his girls. It was Sunday and John had called them, saying he was coming in with the girls. They were going to come in a demand answers about the party and of whatever John and his wife had to say, if the girls had asked them.

He couldn't do this; it was going to be too much. Finally blinking he found himself outside the stables with Dean checking on all the horses.

Dean saw his husband as he came over; he had just finished with Maple and was moving on to Lady when Cas walked up to him. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked.

"Dean, Ellen told the girls about the party," at Dean's blink, Cas waved his hands as if he had given up. "You know the one, with Adam coming in, hitting you?"

"Oh that one, yeah Ellen said it was one of the best, and let me say this, Adam had a clear shot and I only defended myself." Dean said as he turned back to Lady, Marissa's horse.

"Well that is true." Cas said remembering the huge fight that Dean and Adam had, knocking over tables, having Bobby come out to help pull them apart. John screaming at both his sons, Cas screaming at Adam, Sam screaming at all of them, Ellen laughing so hard she was doubled over. It was a mess to begin with. Cas was taking out of his memory when Dean moved away from him.

"And besides, they have to know about you leaving Adam, I mean they wouldn't be here if you didn't right?" Dean asked looking at Lady and petting her head while checking her feed and water. Cas walked up and Dean smiled when he felt Cas lay on his back a little.

"Of course you're right, but when they ask how I got with you. What do you want me to say?" Cas said as he laid his head on Dean's back.

"Just tell them that love sometimes make people do strange things." Dean said coming around hugging his husband more fully. "I think that by the time your done with this story, the girls will still love us," he was about to kiss Cas when they heard a car pull up.

Melissa and Marissa saw them as they exited out of the stables. With excited squeals they raced down to get to their fathers. John walked slowly down to meet them. Castiel smiled as he hugged both his kids. John had stayed for a little while, but then was off to return home.

"So what did you girls get into yesterday?" Castiel asked as he drained the pasta. He checked the sauce and the girls both got a sample of it as it cooked.

"Oh we went to a party that nana was hosting, it was okay, mostly old folks though. Then we went on a moonlight ride with grandpa. I want to go on one with you and dad sometime soon." Melissa said as she buttered the bread as Marissa cut them out for her.

Castiel nodded and smiled when Dean walked in freshly showered, kissing his daughters on the top of their heads as he walked over to grab a noodle and putting into his mouth before Cas could say anything.

When they sat around the kitchen table, the girls looked over at Cas as he took a bite, "Okay papa, time for more of the story." Cas almost choked on a noodle as he looked over at Dean.

"Um girls, I just want to say that, I don't mind that Cas tells you our story, hell all I wanted to hear when I was little was stories of my mother, but there are certain things in our past that were both not really proud of," Dean said as the girls nodded.

"Like when papa cheated on uncle Adam?" Marissa blurted out sending Cas into a coughing fit that had Dean reaching over and slapping him on his back a couple of times.

"We kind of had it figured out, I mean, you and daddy couldn't have been together for very long. And Adam was still around and then Aunt Ellen told us about the barbeque where daddy and Adam got into the fight." Melissa said twirling her spaghetti around on her fork.

"So we know how you guys got together, now what we want to hear is about the wedding." Marissa smirked when she saw the looks coming from her parents.

"Okay the wedding, I'll tell you about our first wedding after dinner." Castiel said as he returned to his dinner. He breathed a sigh of relief that at least he didn't have to tell the girls about that.

_To be continued _

_A/N… Sorry it has taken this long to get out, and I am not really happy with how it turned out, but real life sucks hardcore right now for me. I promise to have the story of their wedding out by at least Wednesday. _

_Thanks for reading…_


End file.
